Alton Price
"I'd slit the King's throat for a fucking cigar, right now." ''- Price during his time stationed in Vietnam with the SAS. '''Alton William Price, '''otherwise known as '''Monarch '(SAS call-sign) or''' Preacher '''(MI6 and CerCon code-name), is an agent of Cerberus Contracting, and formerly, the British Secret Intelligence Service (or MI6), and before that, the British Special Air Service (SAS for short). Price joined CerCon after retiring from MI6 with the intention of dis-involving himself from the corruption of the UK's dictorial leaders, and with hopes of someday assisting in the restoration of legitimate British government. Background Alton Price lived a normal childhood in an averagee British family, before he joined the armed forces at the ripe age of eighteen. He excelled so greatly that he was accepted into the Special Air Service, and served in British special forces for five consecutive years. He was then pulled from the military and moved into British Military Intelligence, Section Six, popularly known as the Secret Intelligence Service, or MI6. He served in the foreign intelligence affairs branch for eight years, developing a reputation for his strong affinity with the work and skills involved. During the later years of his MI6 career, he developed a distaste for the "dictorial" British government, and resigned from the SIS. It didn't even take more than five months for him to fall off the grid after his resignation, and he soon ended up in Cerberus Contracting. Physical Description Price stands at five-foot-eleven with an average build. He wears a neatly trimmed beard with hair shaven short around side and back, and kept long on the top so it can be combed back. His eyes are a pale blue, and his skin tone is rather fair. He has two facial scars; on sitting on his right temple (the aftermath of a heavy blow that split his head and required stiches), and a longer, deeper scar running down his left cheek, most likely sourcing from a blade of some kind. Personality Price's personality is a very split trait, as, when the situation requires, he is disciplined, serious, and on his feet. During his off-time, such as time in barracks, he is rather lazy and surly (if there is not a cigar in his hand). Attire Other than his standard issue Cerberus combat suit, Price enjoys sporting black combat boots with matching cargo pants, and a burgundy long-sleeve sweater, with sleeves usually rolled up to his elbows. When he is outside of a building, and the climate is chillier, he'll wear a black trench coat over his usual attire. Arsenal Price possesses a varied arsenal, given his wide skillset. His list of prized weapons is as follows: Primary Weapons Custom Heckler & Koch UMP45 Price's UMP45 is outfitted with a holographic sight, tactical laser, custom grip and stock, and an extended clip. It is his most commonly used primary weapon, and his most favorite. Customized LWRC SABR When necessary, Price can wield his customized sniper rifle, a LWRC SABR with a thermal scope and bipod. Secondary Weapons FN Five-Seven Price's trusty sidearm, a Five-Seven with laser iron-sights is, at most times, holstered on his hip. Auxiliary Weapons KM2000 Military Combat Knife The German-made KM2000 combat knife is one of Price's favorite close-quarters melee weapons, and always sits in a sheath on his belt in any combat situation.